Loa
Loa (ロア Roa) is a vampire girl who serves an enigmatic cabal, the motives of which are currently known. Dangerously powerful and sadistic, Loa becomes even more of a threat after she claims the powers of Relic von Waldstein in 2005. Soon after, she proves her might by exterminating the Sunford Clan all by herself. Appearance Loa has long hair, a small amount of which is tied into pigtails. The majority of it is left loose and untied. At the Carnale Festival, she wears a sleeveless 'humble' dress. Personality Loa is ambitious, and utterly cold - gleefully raining down death upon those in her path. Like Watt Stalf, she hates losing -- and like Watt, she can also prove cunning and resourceful in order to get her way. Sometimes she will speak in a almost cutesy way ("What? Aww, don't be like that, handsome! I'm not a bad girl--") but more often than not she'll demonstrate that she has an utterly foul mouth, ladening her speech with vulgar profanities. Mostly she reeks of confidence, and will freely mock those she is about to crush. She appears to hold great disdain for The Organization for unknown reasons. Chronology In 2005, Loa escapes from Rudi Wenders and Theresia Riefenstahl, two Eaters, after they eat her entire band of loyal 'servants' after ambushing them by a cave. Before she escapes, she scratches Theresia. Several days later, she arrives on the island of Growerth to take her revenge during the Carnale Festival. On the island, she visits her old acquaintance Viscount Gerhardt von Waldstein at his castle. The two strike a deal: in exchange for information on Rudi, Gerhardt will allow Loa to take her revenge using the island as a stage - on the condition that she not harm any of the islanders. She also contacts Watt Stalf (a dhampyr and the mayor of Neuberg) and strikes a deal with him. Watt sells her information on The Organization in exchange for information on Theresia. She and Watt both want to get their hands on the powers of Relic von Waldstein. Soon after, Loa hides at a beach, watching Theresia and Rudi have a tearful confrontation and reunion. As Theresia hugs Rudi, Loa activates her blood via the scratch and subjugates Theresia - immediately using the Eater to plunge the tip of her silver whip into Rudi's chest. With Rudi safely incapacitated, Loa steps out into the open and reveals herself and her actions to him. Sneering at him with hatred, she remarks that although she isn't much of a fighter she has a real knack for subjugation. She explains how she survived the massacre several days ago, and licks Rudi's blood off Theresia's hand and face. Through Rudi's blood, Loa is now in possession of Relic's powers. Pressing her foot into Rudi's back, she assures him that everything Theresia confessed to him is true -- she only activated her subjugation a second before the woman stabbed Rudi in the gut. She laughs, and vulgarly requests that he beg her for mercy. As Loa goes for the kill, she notices one of Watt's bats has latched onto Rudi and is sucking the Eater's blood. Before she can destroy the bat, she is interrupted by the arrival of Garde Ritzberg the "Black Gravekeeper" - an Organization officer. At the look in Garde's eyes she shudders with fear, sensing trouble. She and the subjugated Theresia quickly depart the scene. Watt's bat flees the scene unharmed. Later, Loa telephones Watt, and recounts what she saw of Garde. She says that if this 'bandaged man' is a member of Caldimir Aleksandrov's Organization, she needs more pawns if she plans on destroying "that disgusting gathering." Watt growls that he was only willing to go as far as one deal, and accurately accuses her of attempting to 'snuff out' his bat on the beach. If it hadn't been for that 'black thing' (Garde), Watt would have been hurt. At Loa's coy reply, he tells her to go to hell and pay off his crimes before kicking the bucket. Half a year later, Loa heads to the castle and headquarters of the Sunford Clan, where she proceeds to eat every single living thing in the castle -- effectively destroying the Sunfords. Then, she sits on the lord's throne and puts Doubs Hewley on the phone as she waits for a vampire called Levillio to arrive. When Levillio enters the lord's chamber, he is shocked to find an unfamiliar girl sitting on the throne of his master. She stands, offers him a polite bow and an introduction, and tosses him her pink heart-covered cellphone. Loa listens with glee at the outraged conversation Levillio has with Doubs, who reminds Levillio of the the bet he wagered (and has now lost). Loa impales Levillio through his chest with a blade laced with silver as Doubs reveals to Levillio that he happily handed over Levillio's life to his acquaintance (Loa). Levillio chokes out a question - what happened to his master and the others? Loa snickers that Levillio's master should be in her stomach by now. He croaks out the name "Dim...guil" but Loa does not recognize it. She doesn't know the names of anyone here, but she does know that she ate everyone in the castle. Levillio wonders how a girl 'like her' could do something 'like that', and she demonstrates: she turns the floor under Levillio into the maw of a wolf, and Levillio is promptly chewed and swallowed by the wolf jaws. Before the jaws disappear, they spit out Loa's cellphone. Loa laughs, but soon falls to her knees from the strain of using Relic's monstrous power. Over the phone, Doubs asks if she is all right, and Loa (putting on airs) thanks him for his help. Because of Doubs, "they've finally found a foothold here in Europe." Doubs notes the usage of 'we' and declares that his is "impossibly interested" to see who else will gather at her side. Loa laughs carelessly at his obvious fishing for information; with the cutest voice she can muster gives him a profanity-laden warning and goodbye: she has no information to give a multi-agent like Doubs, and she threatens to "kiss his ass and tear it off with her teeth" should she see his face again. Trivia * Loa is clearly working for a group of people, but as of Vamp! V it is unknown who these people are, as they have been mentioned only by her. She has stated that her superior is a human. * Her cellphone is pink and covered in hearts. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires